


Theirs

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [47]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby TARDIS, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, TARDIS Coral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: This wasn’t his TARDIS. Not this time.





	Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: coral.

The Doctor beamed as he put the finishing touches on the nutrient tank for the TARDIS coral. Looking up, his gaze met Rose Tyler’s and the same grin he wore was reflected on her face.

He’d been the one to do most of the work so far - mathematical calculations and finding the right supplies, but he always included her whenever possible. No more just watching him work for her!

“Want to do the honors?” he asked, picking up the coral. After all, this wouldn’t be his TARDIS. Not this time. She'd be _theirs_. 

“No.” Rose reached for his hand. “Together.”


End file.
